Shadow Freddy (FW)
:For info on 's core series character, click here. :Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). Shadow Freddy, also known as Purple Freddy by the fans, is an unlockable character in FNaF World and a shadowy version of Golden Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Appearance Shadow Freddy's appearance is almost identical to his core series character from the minigames of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, but he is smaller. The inside of his mouth appears to have red lining, although it is shown to contain black in most images of the core game. Similar to Shadow Freddy's core series Five Nights at Freddy's 2 counterpart, he shares the same model with Golden Freddy, although he is recolored in dark purple. His FNaF World appearance still holds as such, and like the original games, is shared with Phantom Freddy. However, unlike his core series counterpart, he doesn't have wires hanging from his right eye. Also, he is shown standing up, unlike his core series counterpart, who is sitting in a slumped position, similar to Golden Freddy. His attack animation shows him leaning forth and spinning his head once, counter-clockwise. Attacks Strategy With Shadow Freddy as a party member, bringing additional party members with powerful attacks is a must, as none of Shadow Freddy's attacks can deal damage, and heavily rely on luck to even work. Esc Key is useful against groups of enemies, even though it has a 15% hit rate. On the other hand, Unscrew has twice as much of a chance to hit as Esc Key, but can only hit one target. Shadow Freddy has his uses as an insta-killer if a battle starts to turn in the enemy's favor. Even with the low hit rates of Unscrew and Esc Key, Shadow Freddy's attacks can quickly turn a battle into the player's favor, but because none of his attacks do direct damage, additional party members are a necessity. Even with party members with attacks that are not very powerful, Waterhose can take out any enemies with less than 30% of their health left. Gallery Gameplay Shadow freddy load.png|Shadow Freddy's loading screen. ShadowFreddyMenu.png|Shadow Freddy's icon from the character selection menu. FNaF_World_Title_Screen.jpg|Shadow Freddy, along with others making an apperance in the title screen. Misc Fnafworldteaser.jpg|Shadow Freddy in the FNaF World teaser. FNAF World Christmas.jpg|Shadow Freddy in the "Merry Christmas!" teaser. Fnafworld.jpg|Shadow Freddy in the "Update 2" teaser. Update 2 plane.jpg|Shadow Freddy in the second "Update 2" teaser. Trivia *Shadow Freddy cannot actually deal damage as all his attacks are one-hit KO moves. This, however, makes him useful for most fights due to Waterhose being a one-hit kill for enemies under 30% health. *Shadow Freddy is one of the few characters to have a previously unconfirmed name, the others being JJ and RWQFSFASXC. *The "Esc Key" attack refers to the Escape Key on the keyboard, which, when pressed, closes the game window. *Shadow Freddy is one of the six characters to have a recolored enemy/NPC character, the others being Mangle, Funtime Foxy, RWQFSFASXC. *Unlike Golden Freddy, Shadow Freddy is capable of moving despite being based off of him. **However, his movements are still shown to be erratic and ghostly. *In the teaser images, Shadow Freddy had Pizza Wheel 2 as one of his attacks, but this was replaced by Esc Key when the game was released. *Similar to Phantom Freddy, Shadow Freddy is completely intact with the exception of his missing ear. **This is due to both characters sharing the same model, just with different textures. *Shadow Freddy and Golden Freddy are the only counterparts of Freddy to not have regular eyes, instead having black eye holes with glowing white lights for eyes. *Naturally, Shadow Freddy is considered a Shadow Animatronic, alongside RWQFSFASXC. Category:FNaF World Category:Characters Category:Shadows (FW)